


LoL Jhin Fanfiction 2

by MayorWho



Series: League of Legends Jhin Fanfiction [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorWho/pseuds/MayorWho





	1. Chapter 1

 "Oh God, no!" the man cried as Jhin pushed him in the dark alleyway. The scrawny man fell on the cold pavement, trying to crawl away, but failing as Jhin stepped on him.

" _Oh God, yes,_ " Jhin thought with pleasure, as euphoria started billowing into him. It had been a while since Jhin could just mutilate someone, without any permission or order to. It felt  _amazing_. He continued to kick the man, feeling the man's ribs break one by one. The man shouted in pain, trying to protect himself, or at least keep himself living. Finally when the man had tired, Jhin leaned down to him, smiling behind his mask. He touched the man's lips gently, feeling trickles of blood on his fingers. Jhin caressed his face, taking in the pain, terror, and acceptance the man wore on his face.

 _"Beautiful,"_  he whispered, then proceeded to punch his face, flinging the man's head side to side. Dark blue and red bruises started to surface, and tears were streaming down his face. He tried to fight back again, holding up his hand to catch Jhin's fist. Jhin almost laughed as he grabbed the man's hand with his other, bending it back with upscene force. The man screamed in agony at his broken wrist, only to have the air knocked out of him by another kick to the stomach.

"You are very satisfying," Jhin said to the man casually."Do you have a name?" The man just looked up at him, confused, in pain, and in shock.

"L-Liam," he choked, wondering why even bothered.

"Well Liam," he said, taking Whisper from his belt and aiming it at the man."I don't want to finish my painting, but all things must come to an end." In all reality, Jhin had many things planned for his victim. He had knives, scissors, files, hammers, and other devices that could be used for such torture. Sadly, he had heard yelling, just very faintly, so he knew that if he went any longer, he would have no time to escape. Jhin pulled the trigger, a streak of blue and white light shooting out of the barrel into the man's chest. After the explosion, there was silence, and Jhin sighed happily. He stared down at the man in a bittersweet manner, sad that- The man suddenly jerked forward, breathing heavily as he clutched his chest. Jhin jumped in surprise at the man, but then looked closer at his chest. His flimsy shirt was torn to reveal a bullet proof vest underneath it.

" _That shouldn't matter,_ " Jhin thought to himself, as he watched the man struggle." _My bullets are magical, the should pierce it just fine."_  Looking closer though, he saw there was no entry wound on the man, only bits of heat rising from the place he was shot. Anger rushed through Jhin as he grabbed the man by his collar, pulling him up from the ground. He cried in pain again as he was lifted high into the air, hovering above the stone floor.

" _What kind of vest is that?_ " Jhin hissed at him, spit flying onto his face. At first the man didn't answer, as air was struggling to get into his system.

"B-bu-ullet p-p-pro-oof," he whispered, averting his red and teary eyes from Jhin's.

"What kind of vest is that!? " Jhin yelled, shaking the man in the air.

"Hextech!" he shrieked in pain and fear.

 _"Hextech?_ " he thought, throwing the man back down to the ground." _Those ignorant Piltovians and Zaunians stopped my bullets with hextech!?_ " Jhin turned back to the man, who was still trying to calm himself. Out of frustration, Jhin grabbed whisper once again, and shot the man in the head with no warning or consultation.

~

"This is the third time this month. The fourth if you count the homeless man who also filed a complaint."

Jhin's head shot up, the words awakening him from his trance. He rubbed his head, the memories of four years ago still haunting and embarrassing him today. Breathing deeply, he entered back into reality.

It had only been a few years ago when Jhin went face to face with Demacia, ending up in his thankful escape. He was not happy sitting in the Piltover Police Station, Caitlyn scowling at him as she wrote down something on what looked to be his record. Well, not his record, but more the record of Saizo Scuderi, the name and personality he took when staying in Piltover. Saizo was a poet and painter, taking inspiration from the industrial city.

"Saizo, I've given you all too many warnings to give you another one. You're causing mischief throughout your apartment, as well as most of the stores you visit. Would you mind telling me why again?" Jhin had been fed up with his living situation since the day he arrived in Piltover. His small and smelly apartment gave in him no comfort or stability, while outside was no different. Everyone was pushed together early in the mornings, and the smell was still unpleasant to him. He was use to being free, relaxed, and mannerly, not so confined like the pact city was.

"Everyone I run into just happens to be an idiot. No respect, no manners, and no quality. All of the expensive hextech I buy with what little money I have, breaks within a second. There's nothing worth investing in!" Jhin had raised his voice far more than he had attended, making him have to calm himself.

"It gives you no excuse to take out on your neighbors," she said sternly, looking him in the eyes. Jhin was about to continue his rant, but sighed instead. It was true he had been on edge this entire month, as his search had gone nowhere.

"I promise it will never happen again," he said, standing up from the table. Unsatisfied, Caitlyn closed the folder and readjusted her hat.

"If I get just one more-"

"Hey Cait, is that guy still around, I wanna get a good punch at him before-" Vi walked into the office, suddenly stopping at the sight of the two. Caitlyn eyed her, frustrated, but Jhin simply smiled. The look of fear, however short it was, on Vi's face was something of a sight. One day he would perform his four act production, killing her brilliantly, as she would have the same look of terror on her face.

"Sorry for interrupting..." she coughed, scratching the back of her head with her giant gauntlets.

"Not at all," Jhin said cunningly, continuing to smile. He bowed at Caitlyn and Vi, eyeing the door."Once again, I'm sorry for my troubles, and you won't hear from me again."

"We better not..." Caitlyn muttered, redirecting her attention to Vi. Jhin smiled again then made his leave.

Walking with his gun disguised as a cane, Jhin made his way through the streets. As much as he complained about the city, there was a strange beauty in it. Dreams come to Piltover, to either come true or be destroyed. At least that's the impression Jhin received, as he constantly heard gossip about new inventors and inventions coming and going. He himself was not an inventor, nor was his cover up, Saizo, but he ever so desperately wished he was. The whole reason why he was in Piltover was to search for upgrades for his gun Whisper. Ever since the embarrassing moment when his gun was stopped by simple technology, Jhin was on the lookout to become the killing machine he once was.

He thought it would be easy though. In Piltover and Zaun there were always new upgrades or better designs for items, but it had been extremely hard the last few months. He needed someone who could help. He needed someone who could give him quality content, that actually worked. He needed someone who would give him a weapon, someone that was okay with violence towards others. He needed someone who understood what it felt like to not be themselves. He needed someone who knew about inventions. Better yet, he needed someone who was the daughter of an inventor.

_Orianna_


	2. Chapter 2

“Orianna?” Caitlyn said confusingly. She had first been mad that Jhin had returned, but the mention of the champion’s name interested her. Quickly as before though, her face fell solemn.”Why would someone like you want to know?”

“I have interest in her,” Jhin said, not having to lie at all.

“Only a madman would think that,” Caitlyn muttered dismissively as she sorted through stacks of files on her desk. Jhin only smiled at her remarked, trying to hold in a laugh.

“But have you heard anything of her whereabouts?” He asked, more kindly. Caitlyn sighed as she turned her chair back to him, glaring.

“If it gets you out of my hair, I’ll tell you.”

“Fine,” said Jhin.

“That means I will not get more complaints from you in the future,” she said, glaring harder at him.

“Alright,” he said impatiently. 

Caitlyn paused for a moment, then said,”Now I don’t know much but-”

“Your such help,” he remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Caitlyn just took a deep breath. 

“But,” she continued,”I do know that I’ve seen her outside the graveyards a few days ago. Vi got scared one time when she was out patrolling one night, and I don’t blame her. Orianna can be… unnerving sometimes.” Jhin could see dark clouds of terror starting to form in Caitlyn’s eyes at the thought of Orianna. She shook her head.”Does that help?”

“Very much, thank you,” he said, checking his watch. Afternoon was just starting to crawl in, meaning lunch was next on his schedule. 

“Ahem,” Caitlyn coughed, snapping Jhin out of his thought about food.”You may leave now if that’s it.” Jhin only nodded, turning around one more and heading out the door.

 

There were a few things that intrigued Jhin about Piltover. One of them being their cuisine. There were so many different restaurants with different varieties of food, which pleased his taste buds. Happy he had some place to look for Orianna, he decided to go to his so far favorite restaurant, Food Essence. It was a more futuristic looking restaurant, but very popular, and for a good reason. They make unique dishes, and will even take requests from customers. Plus the service is usually very quick.

He opened the door to the lavish restaurant, only to find a big group of people crowding around the counter. Waiters were trying to control the noise of the crowd, as they each seemed to be wanting to go after something. Out of the corner of his eye, Jhin saw the notorious Jayce, sitting at a table and waving to the crowd, with a group of people with him as well. Jhin only frowned, frustrated that his lunch had to be delayed for a famous engineer. Thankfully, a waiter noticed him and walked him over to a table, then quickly ran back to calm the crowd.

Even as Jhin drank and ate a few minutes later, he couldn’t help but overhear the conversation at Jayce’s table, which was unbearably loud.

“And that’s how I got the inspiration for my hammer,” he said, his smile glowing at the eager citizens who listened intently.

“What about the time you beat up Viktor?” A teenage girl squealed, grasping her hands together. Jhin saw Jayce’s face darken, but then instantly light up.

“Oh Viktor? That bastard stole my crystal then went and used it for his own evil plans. To make a long story short, I went in and bashed everything, destroying the crystal.” There was a small applause and Jayce grinned in the praise. Jhin snorted at the story, chuckling softly at its pettiness. There fight had been a big deal, yes, but he was missing so many components, even more than Jhin knew.

“Do you have something wrong with his story?” A young, sickly looking man said, glaring at Jhin from Jayce’s table. Suddenly everyone at that table looked at him.

“There’s not much wrong, just that I feel like he’s leaving out some important details,” Jhin said, taking a drink of vitamin water.

“He was making a long story short!” Jhin looked surprised at the man, almost a teenager, who was getting way more worked up over this than he should.

“Calm down Leo,” Jayce said soothing, causing Leo to retract himself. Then Jayce looked at Jhin.

“There’s not much else to tell,” Jayce said, shrugging.”Although you sound like you’re defending Viktor.” His small crowd burst out, yelling profusely. It wasn’t until Jayce calmed them down that Jhin could speak.

“All I’m saying,” he said in a deep voice.”Is that you’re not adding a few details in.” He was about to leave it at that, but curiosity got the best of him.”What do think Viktor was using that crystal for?” In all honesty, Jhin had no idea. Media had only gotten to Jayce’s part of the story, as he was the only one willing to tell it.

“For his sick experiments,” Jayce said, wrinkling his nose.”What else for? He’s a crazed maniac trying to alter human nature.” Jhin only nodded, but he knew there must have been a reason on Viktor’s part. He dismissed it though, and so did everyone else apparently, and continued his meal in peace.

 

As the sun began to set on the City of Progress, Jhin waited patiently in the graveyard. When he arrived there originally, he was surprised to see it looked like any other graveyard. A long patch of land with multiple stone graves and a wired fence running around the entire thing. Yes, some of the graves were decorated with certain things, and some of the tombstones were more flamboyant, but overall it was a very serene setting; quiet as well.

_ “I should come here more often, _ ” Jhin thought to himself, as he felt the evening wind caress his now masked face. He was dressed in his usual attire, his mask, beige overclock, and shoulder piece. He held Whisper in his hands, observing it in the pale moonlight. He couldn’t wait to be the Golden Demon again. In fact, he was tempted right now. It was dark, he was dressed up, and he could certainly get away with a few assassinations. 

_ “No,” _ he thought _.”I must see Orianna.”  _ That thought kept him at bay. At least for now. There was a chance that Orianna would not show up, as from Caitlyn’s information she was here only one night a few days ago. She could have easily left, being in Zaun or something. But nevertheless, Jhin waited.

Finally, after an hour, Jhin saw a figure in the distance. It ran in the dark; it’s quiet footsteps hitting the stone. Now alert, and suddenly filled with an urge to chase it down, Jhin followed it. He ducked under tree branches, trying to stay parallel to the figure. It didn’t help of course that he could only see out of one eye with his body suit on, in the dark no less, but that only presented itself to Jhin as a challenge. They both ran through the night, deeper, and deeper in the graveyard. Slowly, he started gravitating closer the figure, now starting to hear noises from the thing. 

Just then the figure stopped, inertia seeming to have no consequence on it. Jhin however slowed down his pace, swinging around a tree trunk and ducking behind it. Slowly, but surely, the clouds moved away from the moon, revealing Orianna and her ball, kneeling in front of a grave. She was crying, or was trying to at least; her posture showing that she was sad. Her ball nudged her shoulder, making her shoot her head to the left, her glowing blue eyes staring into Jhin’s.

“Why do you follow me?” She asked, almost aggressively. Jhin stood up from his hiding spot, walking slowly towards Orianna. She gasped when she saw him, fear taking over her metal body.

“Khada Jhin,” she said.”The Golden Demon of Ionia.”

“You must be mistaken,” Jhin said with a wicked smile.”I am the Golden Demon of Runeterra. I could never simply stop at Ionia.”

“Why did you follow me,” she asked again, not leaving her kneeling position.”To kill me?” 

“No my dear,” he smiled, touching the tombstone with his hand.”Quite the opposite.” With one swift movement of his body, Jhin lept on the tombstone, crossing one foot over the other. He realized as he stared down at her, that the name Orianna Reveck from the tombstone was reflecting off her metal skin.”I must ask though, why are you at your own tombstone?” She paused, not answering quickly and efficiently as she usually does.

“This is not my gravestone,” she finally said, continuing to stare at it.

“Yes yes,” Jhin said.”But why do you visit the dead little girl who you were based off?”  
“To mourn,” she said, although she didn’t sound like she meant it. She obviously wanted to end the conversation.

“Why mourn? You don’t even know her,” Jhin hissed, cocking his head to the side.”So why?” Orianna paused again, and her orb nudged her encouragingly.

“I want to be like her. I want to be human.” 

“Well,” he said.”You don’t seem very human now.” As soon as the words came from his mouth, Orianna’s whole posture seemed to soften.

“Hello,” she cheerfully with a smile.”My name is Orianna Reveck; its very nice to meet you.” Jhin was utterly shocked at her words, almost causing him to lose his balance. She acted like a human who just happened to look like a robot. The way she smiled, her facial features, her posture; it was almost frightening.

“Well,” he said again.”That was very human of you.” Orianna’s face lit up with pleasure.

“I’ve been trying. I want to seem more friendly to people, more loveable. It seems I’ve been making progress.” It marveled Jhin that Orianna could go from scared to death to Jhin, to suddenly acting very comfortable. It was going to make things easier.

“Now,” he said.”I need a favor.” Her head shot up, curiosity piquing her interest.”Help me become the killing machine you never wanted, and I’ll help you become the human being you never were.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

_ “Where is she?” _ Jhin thought to himself impatiently as he looked at the many Piltovians and Zaunians passing him. The morning breeze swept through his hair, smelling of raindrops and dew. He and Orianna had made an agreement to meet at the Bridgewaltz in the morning, as she had claimed she knew certain people who might be able to help. Jhin himself hadn’t been particularly lucky at the Bridgewaltz, but he decided he might as well try and follow Orianna’s lead. It was the best he had anyways.

Suddenly in the distance, Jhin could see the metallic figure of Orianna walking, but walking very differently. She wasn’t really walking at all, but skipping gaily and smiling at the people she past. Some gave her confused glances, while most back away, or pretended they weren’t in the presence of the wannabe human.. Impressed with her natural-like composure, Jhin folded his arms knowingly.

“Good morning Orianna,” he said, pronouncing her name in an exaggerated chatter.

“Good morning Jhin,” she said sweetly, lifting herself onto her tiptoes for a moment. In his eyes, her sweetness was turning bitter, as Jhin did not want to spend his day with someone acting similar to a child. He had a little respect for Orianna, but not when she was behaving like this. He covered his annoyance though with a tight smile, and thankfully her features seemed to soften.

“So,” he finally said.”Where do we start?” Her face suddenly became panicked, as if she had forgotten the whole reason why she was here. Once again, confidence seemed to find her.

“Oh yes,” she said, taking a look around the BridgeWaltz.”This place is good.” She pointed her finger at a colorful stall to their left, which had extravagant looking gears and gizmos, and signs which read: Pirelli’s Miraculous Gadgets. Jhin could tell already by the look of the man at the booth and the stall itself, that it wasn’t a very trustworthy place. Everything screamed ‘con’ at him, but nonetheless, he trusted Orianna.

“Hello good sir!” the man at the stall said, jumping up from his seat. He had a black pencil mustache and a velvet cloak, which sagged unnaturally on him. The man bowed at Orianna and shot her a concerning smile.

“Come to buy one of Pirelli’s miraculous Gadgets? I promise that we can provide you with a hextech invention that will surely fit your cleaning needs!” Jhin eyed the inventions on display. Some were vacuum cleaners, others were cleaning solutions, while a there were a few decorated sets of tableware.  

“Are you sure this place will help me upgrade my gun?” Jhin whispered to Orianna who seemed curious about the colorful items. She only nodded, continuing to stare.

“Looking for anything particular?” The extravagant man said, looking at Jhin and Orianna.

“Er, yes,” Jhin said, taking a step forward.”Do you have any separate components that could be used in crafting other hextech items? Or do you have any hextech gun powder?” He knew that he wasn’t going to find anything that was built already that he could use, as this man was only selling cleaning supplies. He doubted why even asking about the gunpowder.

“All our separate components only link with the gadgets we sell here,” the man said, somewhat sadly.”So if you need to replace a battery on our one of a kind hextech dust removers-” he motioned towards a long pipe structure on the table.”Then you’ve come to the right place. Anything else though, we don’t have. Including that gunpowder.” Jhin sighed and looked at Orianna who pursed her robotic lips.

She looked around nervously, but then said,”We’ll have a few packs of those batteries.” The man suddenly perked up, then reached under the table into a large wooden box. Packages and packages of different types of batteries shown through, as if that was the only thing he sold.

“The strongest ones you have,” she added. Soon enough, the man put three packages of batteries on the table.

“Here you go!” he smiled. Jhin took the packages and stuffed them quickly in his pocket. He was about to leave when the man coughed loudly and Orianna painfully tugged on his sleeve. The man held out his hand, and Jhin realized he forgot about the payment. He sighed and handed the man 180 gold, not exactly happy with his payment. 

As him and Orianna walked away from the grinning man, Jhin said,”Are you sure these will help?”

“Yes Jhin,” Orianna said sternly. She seemed to snap at him, surprising even him. Orianna had been acting peculiarly sweet for the morning, but was apparently getting impatient with him. Jhin only shook his head and continued walking.

For the rest of the morning, him and Orianna went around the BridgeWaltz collecting seemingly meaningless supplies that had no correlation to each other. As they continued, Jhin trusted Orianna less and less. It seemed like they were just wasting time, and money, that Jhin was not very happy to give up. 

When afternoon hit, they sat down on a long steel bench and reviewed their purchases. 

There were vacuum batteries, color changing shot glasses, mana tape, silver wires, 3 pieces of magic bending metal, a pack of 8 miniature blasting wands, and a self tuning kazoo. It was all foreign to Jhin, and he had no idea how all of the items could possibly fit to one another; especially the kazoo.

“Orianna,” Jhin said, breaking the silence.”Forgive me, but I just can’t see how any of this will help me.” Orianna just looked at Jhin, studying his face. She didn’t seem mad or impatient, but had a look of anxiety. 

“It will,” she said plainly, looking back into the crowd. They sat in silence again, both gazing aimlessly into the sea of people.

“What do we do next?” He said, breaking the silence once more. Now Orianna sighed, annoyed that her pondering was stopped.

“We’ll go to Jayce; He’ll be able to put these items together.”

“Jayce?” Jhin said alarmed, turning toward her.”There is no way Jayce would go through with my plan. He wouldn’t accept building me a killing machine, and worse, he’ll probably talk about me to authorities, then I’ll really be in trouble. Plus there is no way in _hell_ I’m letting him touch Whisper.” Jhin realized after he finished his sentence that he was shouting, showing strong emotions toward the inventor. Orianna had a shocked look on her face.

“Look-” Jhin said quickly. taking in a deep breath. In the calmest voice possible, he continued.”It’s not that I don’t trust Jayce, it’s just that I know he wouldn’t build me a harmful weapon. And in the long run, it will probably harm me too.” Orianna just looked down and nodded her head in agreement.”So let me ask again. What do we do next?” She looked at him, with a hint of worry in her eyes. Silence rang between them loud and clear.

“Well…” she said, looking to her right. It suddenly occurred to Jhin as she stared off into the distance, that Orianna didn’t have a plan, or at least wasn’t willing to share it with him.

“Do you even have a plan?” Now Jhin was being more defensive, as if she admitted to wasting his time, he would make sure she’d pay.

“Of course!” she snapped, right back to him. However, he didn’t flinch.”I believe you should fulfil your part of the bargain, as I have thus far. I will give you your solution, when you give me my part of the deal.” Jhin gritted his teeth at her, frustrated with this entire day.

“Alright then,” He said loudly, standing up from the bench and twirling dramatically to face her..”What do you want to know?” His voice was cheesy and sarcastic, pairing with his exasperated smile.

All of the previous cheeriness had entirely drained from Orianna’s expression, freeing her normal creepy and cold features. Her head turned slowly towards Jhin.

“I want to become more trustworthy. More loveable. Most people run when I appear. 

I wonder what they think when they see me.” Jhin face tightened at her quote, recognizing it as one of his own. However, she didn’t seem to notice, making the circumstances more depressing. 

_ “If two brilliant minds think alike, do two terrifying monsters do too?” _ He shook his head from the thought, and gazed upon Orianna, with a slight form of new found patience.

“Well,” he started.”It’s about reputation. Right now, me and you both have a low reputation. We are feared, and seen as ruthless killers, which we occasionally are. But, if you build a reputation by helping others, being nice, or just being good, then people will find you more trustworthy.”

“Hhm,” was all she said, gazing aimlessly once more.

“Also speaking more cheerfully and full of emotion is nice too,” he added, smiling quickly.

“If I show them that I am delicate, harmless, and peaceful, will that change their minds?” She asked curiously.

“It will surely help. People see you as a threat. Take away that threat, and you’re good as gold.”

“Excellent,” she said,”then I will perform in a ballet, and show everyone that I am harmless.”

“A ballet?” the idea seemed to have come out of nowhere.”As, dancing in a show?”

“Yes. It will not only show that I am harmless, but graceful and confident as well. You will help me with this project, will you not?”

The word ‘no’ was on Jhin’s lips, but he tightened them just before he said it.”Only if you help me. I want my part of the agreement fulfilled.”

“As you will, Jhin,” she said knowingly. She just sat and smiled warmly, with images of the perfect ballet in her mind.

Jhin sat alongside her, staring out in the distance as she had. He couldn’t believe he had just agreed to helping a murderous robot put on a Piltovian ballet. That was, of course, if she kept her promise, which Jhin was still doubtful of. He chuckled at himself though, as his mind was still on the end goal in sight. With or without help, Jhin  _ would  _ succeed. 

 

**“Perhaps.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry about the loooong wait, but I made it back in time for Christmas! I hope you have a wonderful holiday, and continue to be awesome :D
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> ~ MayorWho


	4. Chapter 4

Jhin woke up in his apartment happily on a bright and early morning. It was strange to him, as for the last few months his mornings were filled with sulking, as he was having no progress with his search for becoming the ultimate killer. Today though, he was oddly happy. Perhaps it was because he didn’t wake up with a hangover or perhaps it was the pleasant dream he had. Or perhaps, the more obvious reason, was because he had a goal set in his mind that seemed achieveable. Today, Jhin was going to help Orianna with the ballet preparations, especially finding a venue for her performance.

“How hard could it be?” Jhin laughed to himself, taking a sip of coffee.

 

He quickly found out just how hard it was. There were many options for possible venues, but everytime he mentioned that Orianna, everyone would hastily decline. Nobody wanted the notorious robot to dance on there stage, as they were probably fearful she might go on some sort of uncharted killing spree. Jhin checked all over Piltover, but could not find a single person that would let him rent a space. The last person he had to check was Caitlyn, asking if he could use the city hall auditorium, but just as he thought, she denied as well.

“Why won’t you let me?” Jhin said angrily. He stared at Caitlyn at her desk, who seemed to be thinking rapidly.

“The City Hall Auditorium does not allow just anyone to use it. It is for announcements, meetings, and performances by the local Performing Arts Center. I’m sorry Mr. Scuderi, but it is unavailable.”

Jhin tightened his fists and gritted his teeth, all to stop him from yelling. It was unusual feeling, but it was also unusual for him to be in such a bad mood.

“All Orianna wants is for people to trust her. This ballet will help her become a proud citizen of Piltover, one that might even impress the workforce.”

Caitlyn sighed.”I understand that. And trust me, it would be nice,” she said glancing to the side.

“Please!” he said, now desperate.”I’ve looked everywhere!”

“Have you been to Zaun? I’m sure there are many options for possible venues there.”

“That would defeat the purpose of her becoming trustworthy with the people of Piltover,” he said.

“I’ll make you a deal,” she suddenly said with impatience.”If you can perform a successful performance in Zaun, then I will try and find you a venue here. Deal?” Caitlyn held out a leather gloved hand to him, eyeing him curiously. Sighing, Jhin shook it, causing a slight grin to appear on her face.

“Break a leg!” she called jokingly as Jhin walked out the door. He fakingly laughed in response, hiding clear annoyance behind his smile.

 

The trip into Zaun was much more pleasant then Jhin would have that it would be. He had a bitter mindset stepping into a Hydraulic Conveyor. There was a crowd of people in the elevator like shaft, and the scent of muck and body odor made him choke. Even living in Piltover for a few months and breathing in the unnatural air and smoke, made him no less immune to whatever he was breathing in. After he got off the conveyor and into the actual city, he was mildly surprised. The air was thicker, as there was less altitude than Piltover. It smelled worse, but that was something Jhin could forget.

The architecture, the sickly green tinge, the industrialization; it all came together into a strange creative aura. Just like Piltover, new ideas seemed to be floating around the air at all times. The only difference though was that here, these ideas seemed more daring or twisted, seeming to have no boundaries.

He wasted no time though admiring the scene, and went straight for the big theater towards the edge of town. When he got there and told them his plan, the owners seemed thrilled. Orianna seemed more well known here, and in a better way. It seemed as if there hadn’t been any productions lately, as if Zaun was starving for entertainment. Once papers were signed and time and dates were agreed on, Orianna’s ballet was official. For next week, Jhin and her practiced at the stage, going over every detail.

 

~

 

“When the curtain opens I go here,” she said, grabbing her foot from behind her and posing elegantly in center stage. Both Jhin and the musician Jhin hired nodded, and she continued.

“The music will pick up and-” she started leaping, picking up pace while still seeming slow. In his head, Jhin kept melodic count with her movements, and saw she transitioned about every 16 beats. After about two sets of what seemed like fast paced leaping, Orianna placed herself back at centered stage. She proceeded to stand on one tiptoe an shift her balance in all sorts of directions. She twisted herself, using her rotating metal body to pose in poses no ordinary human body could do. Her waist did a full 360, then she fluttered her arms down, curtseying as she did, not moving. Slowly, Orianna rose back up and moved around the stage elegantly, her face showing emotion. Jhin wasn’t sure if it was fake or not. Then without warning, she twisted fast, spinning back into faster actions.

“Woah woah woah,” the pianist said, staring intently at his sheet music. Orianna froze, leaving whatever emotional trance she had behind.

“That transition isn’t in my music. The tempo hasn’t changed yet, and it doesn't for another 8 measures.”

“Oh,” Orianna said, biting her lip and thinking about what she should change.”Do-”

“Here,” Jhin interrupted, taking the sheet music from the musician. Jhin’s quick reflexes made the guy jump, as he had forgot Jhin was even in the room. He took out a pen and twirled it in his hands before jotting down the tempo change. He even scratched out a few notes and added some to make it sound smoother. He handed the sheet back to the pianist.

“So like-” he said, starting just before the altered measure. Orianna listened for the change, and a grin came on her face.

“Even better,” she said, smiling down at Jhin. He smiled back at her, but turned away confused.

“ _Why am I connecting with her_ ?” he thought frantically as he pretended to watch her dance moves.” **_How_ ** _am I connecting with her_ ?” he rethought.” _I don’t relate to her at all, except-_ ” He thought about Orianna and what she wants. She feels misunderstood because people treat her like a monster. There’s shame in her, shame she doesn’t really deserve.”Ah,” he sighed.” _Even though I want to be a monster and she doesn’t, we’ve both have felt misunderstood by people. Treated terribly for doing nothing wrong. Well_ ,” he laughed intently.” _I have at least. So am I sympathizing with her?”_

The question stayed with him, until it was violently pushed back into his head as Orianna broke his train of thought.

“Jhin!” she called loudly. He turned to her, apologizing quickly.”Did you put up posters yesterday?”

“Of course,” he said, as if it were a dumb question. He wondered why she would question him about doing a simple task, but then he realized she was acting paranoid. It reminded him of when he would get, and still gets, anxious before a ‘show’.

“Everything is alright,” he said softer, and she smiled at him again, seeming more relaxed.

 _“Oh my God I am sympathizing with her,”_ he thought, sighing again. He was helping her plenty, and becoming friends with her was another step of complications that Jhin did not want to go through.

“Let’s’ just hope the spotlight doesn’t the blow a fuse,” Jhin added quickly, happy to see the hint of dread coming back onto her face.”I mean it’s really rustic and the the only spotlight currently working right now.”

 _“There we go,”_ he thought, shaking his head to refresh himself.

“So,” he projected, stepping closer to the two of them.”Two more days, then showtime!”

 

**“Two more days. Two more days till I get my hands on you _Khada_.”**


	5. Chapter 5

Those two more days went by quicker than anyone would’ve thought. That evening, Jhin put on his favorite attire. After trying to blend in for months, Jhin decided that he would wear his normal clothes. The maroon under shirt and pants, with the cream colored coat on top. Of course, he didn’t wear his mask or any of his armour with it, which still gave him plenty of camouflage for tonight.

 

~

 

“Why are you here,  _ again _ ?” Caitlyn said, stacking some papers on top of each other. Jhin only smiled at her annoyance, but wasted no time for what he was for.

“Tonight is Orianna’s Ballet at the Zaun community Theater. I just wanted to make sure you were going?”

“That was tonight?” she said, obviously lying as she quickened her pace of putting away her things.

“Mhm,” Jhin cooed slyly.”As promised, if nothing ‘bad’ happens, you’ll let her perform here?” “ _ And allow me to go on my well deserved killing spree? _ ” he thought in his head, covering the crooked thought with another smile. He couldn’t help but ponder on that thought some more. It had been awhile since he created a piece of art and experienced that sense of delicious euphoria coursing through his veins.

“Yup,” Caitlyn sighed, unenthusiastically.

“Great,” Jhin said, starting to walk away. Though suddenly, a dangerous thought occurred to him.”Caitlyn-”

“Yes?” she slowly said, interested yet cautious of his tone of voice.

“You know about gun protection, yes?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” she said, observing him carefully with a glare. What he was saying didn’t add up to her.

“How common are hextech bullet proof vests?” he asked, thinking vividly about the night he discovered them.

“Depends the area. If it’s crime ridden, then you’ll see a lot of them there. They even started weaving them into clothing.”

“Good to know,” Jhin smiled, tapping his chin. Without another word, he left the police station, leaving Caitlyn in a state of doubt and fear.

 

Jhin arrived at the Zaun Community Theater about an hour before the show began. As soon as he walked in he saw Orianna and Laurens, the pianist, practicing. The piece he played was harmonic as it ever was, and her movements were perfected by the many practices. Jhin looked up toward the small balcony and saw a person fidgeting with the lights.” _ Forgot I hired him… _ ” Jhin thought causally to himself. Everything seemed to be working just fine. Once Orianna finished dancing, Jhin asked a question that had been on his mind since their first practice.

“Are we going to charge admission?”

“Of course not,” she said, smiling.”Why would we? I want everyone to know how I’ve changed.”

“Thought I’d ask…” he said. In reality, Jhin very much wanted to charge for the performance. He was starting to go low on funds, especially after their debut at the Bridgewaltz.

 

~

 

“Jhin,” Orianna said after the first few people started to show up,”why don’t you go greet people.”

“Me?” he said, not in the mood to chat up any person for the moment.”I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“I think it is.” It was suddenly very quiet backstage after she said it, as she knew she didn’t have to add anything to make him do it. Her cold, metallic, and controlling voice was all he needed to hear.

He went up to the lobby and started smiling at people, happily greeting them just as Orianna said. It was fascinating to see all the people that came, especially when he saw Caitlyn walk in with a guest beside her.

“Caitlyn, glad you could make it,” he smiled.”I see you’ve brought Jayce.” Linking with her arm was Jayce, dressed in an overly fancy and expensive white tux. He seemed to be drawing attention of the other people walking in, and he didn’t seem to care.

“I’m happy to be here!” he smiled charmingly, although something in his tone seemed slightly off.

“Oh, let’s go back and get our bags,” Caitlyn said, suddenly turning around.

“No need to,” Jhin said just as quickly.”A free show for everyone.” He gritted his teeth at that last part.

“I just need to get some, personal things.” She eyed Jayce, and before Jhin could say anything else, they went out the doors again.

“Strange,” Jhin said to himself, dismissing the small detail. He had a show to put on, or to watch at least. Once it seemed that everyone who wanted to come, came, he took a seat at the very back, getting the whole view of the stage.

The lights dimmed and the single spot light went onto to Orianna. The piano started up, playing slowly and gracefully. Just like during practice she went through the routine, acting mechanically. Jhin looked at the audience in front of him and witnessed the awe they wore when the music became more faster and lively. Everything seemed to be working as planned, which made Jhin smile. It was nice to have completed something, even if it delayed his own work. And Orianna looked magnificent up there, dancing and posing with more emotion than she had ever put into it.

A few minutes later, Jhin knew her dancing was coming to an end. Thankfully the audience was still captivated, so no one was bored. 

_ BOOM _

There was a small noise that came from outside the theater, that sounded like a loud gunshot or bomb.

BOOM

It was louder, and people started to notice it, turning around in their seats at the worrying sound. Jhin looked up at the stage to see Orianna still dancing, but her face was full of panic. She had know idea what was going on, so she just continued.

**BOOM**

Even louder, coming from the lobby. Now Jhin could definitely hear individual gunshots, like a machine gun. They seemed to be hitting the door.

“Everyone, get down!” Caitlyn yelled from the audience, aiming her fully assembled rifle over one of the chairs. Jayce immediately joined her side, readying his hammer which glistened with sparkling electricity. Orianna stopped, but held her ground at the upcoming threat. Jhin saw her ball float over to her, and her face went stone cold, like she was ready to kill.

Suddenly, the door to the auditorium burst open, and smoke started to fill the theater. It was still dark, with the spotlight still on Orianna. A dark figure started gliding through the air, as if it were flying, and crazed laughter started to fill the air.

“Oh no,” Jhin and Caitlyn seemed to say in harmony. There was another boom, then an explosion right where Orianna was. She thankfully dove out of the way, landing somewhere in the orchestra pit. The dark figure landed on the stage, stepping into the spotlight. It revealed Jinx, carrying her two notorious guns. She laughed maniacally as she started firing her machine gun, raining bulltets over the Zauinians who were ducking in fear. Screams and yells rang throughout the air as well as the gunshots, total chaos quickly taking over. 

Jhin was ducking in his seat in the back, grabbing for Whisper at his side. No matter the situation, he always brought Whisper, or any weapon, when he could, which it seemed like Caitlyn and Jayce did, thankfully. Before Jhin could start firing at Jinx, he peered over and saw Caitlyn firing her rifle at her. She dodged with ease, continuing to laugh. Jayce did the same too, but only seemed to cause more destruction with his bulky attacks. Jhin stood up quickly, and before Jinx could react, he fired his gun, sending a burst of light towards her way. The surprise attack caught her off guard, but she was quick. The shot barely grazed her arm, leaving a bright red mark. In return, she fired a bright blue beam at him, hitting him in the chest. Jhin couldn’t tell whether it was in the pain or the lazer that slowed down his movements, but either way, he had a hard time ducking at a rocket that was sent his way. 

Right before it hit him, Caitlyn yelled,”NO!” and he fell to the ground. Everything around him started to fade, and his last vision was of Orianna, jumping onto Jinx and viscously tearing at her, with her own metallic hands and ball. Muffled cries filled his ears, and he gave way into unconsciousness.

 

~

 

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

 

The sounds of water dripping from a pipe woke Jhin up. Grabbing his aching head, he realized he was on a slightly cold and damp stone floor. It was pitch black, blocking his already hazy vision. He heard weird noises, like the scratching of metal on metal and electrical buzzes. The sounds were muffled though, as if they were in a different room all together. Breathing deeply, Jhin calmed his nerves and carefully stood up. His eyes started adjusting to the dark, and he could see he was in a rather small stone room, with pipes intertwining with the walls. A metal door lay in front of him, and wooden boxes were piled behind him. 

“ _ A storage unit? _ ” he thought to himself, trying to make sense of all of this. It wasn’t the first time he had been in alarming situations, but it was still frightful. Suddenly the memories of Orianna’s ballet and Jinx filled his thoughts, and he wondered how long ago that was. And why was he here?

“Orianna?” he called out quietly. Nothing. “ _ No, if Orianna had dragged me out, I would be in a bed or something. Same with Caitlyn. Where am I?!”  _ He walked up to the door, trying to muffle his steps. Everything still felt hazy, and he wondered if he had just woken up from sedation. With just a little force, the door sprang open, and sudden lights filled the room he was peering into. The sounds and sights of welding was happening, and he had to cover his eyes at such brightness. Sparks were landing carelessly on the stone ground, creating small fires with the algae that grew on the moist stone, but extinguished itself just a quick. He looked to his left and saw none other than Jinx, napping in a chair. The banging noises seemed to aid with her sleep in a weird way. Her guns were on the ground, and that made Jhin scramble for Whisper. Surprisingly, Whisper was in its holster, where he had not left it. Whoever put him here purposely gave him his weapon. Before he could continue his search, a hard, echoey, yet soft voice said, **”Ah Jhin, you are awake at last.”**


	6. Chapter 6

A giant spark flew up in the air, illuminating the room they were in. When it faded, Jhin uncovered his eyes, and Viktor, the Machine Herald, was standing before him. He was tall and bulky, hovering over Jhin like a shadow. His third hand on his shoulder twitched and kept repositioning itself, as if it were trying to look at him. Those beaming yellow eyes stared hotly at Jhin, observing the man that lay before him.

Jhin was speechless to say the less. This man, this  _ thing _ , commanded so much power by just standing there. He was rarely intimidated, but Viktor seemed to cast fear into him. 

“Viktor…” he whispered, averting his eyes from his gaze.

“Ah, you recognize me,” he smiled, or at least seemed to. His voice and accent sounded strange when saying words in a cheerful manner. He turned around, walking back toward the sparks and welding sounds that lay behind a curtain. Jhin slowly followed him, careful of all the wires and hunks of metal that seemed to hang from the ceiling. 

“Jinx,” Viktor called, and the skinny girl to Jhin’s left awoke from her sleep. Her eyes fell on Jhin, and she smiled wickedly.

“Hiya Jhin~” she cooed sourly. His face went to instant disgust as he continued to follow Viktor.”Yes, Vicky?” Jinx replied, as childish as ever. 

There was a small silence, then,”Why don’t you go make us some tea?” Her face suddenly dropped, then rose again, but she didn’t argue. She merely skipped and mummed a cheerful tune as she made her way to the back, leaving Jhin and Viktor alone.

“Kids,” Viktor sighed, shaking his head. Jhin looked at him with surprise at his calmness, as if they were old friends.”Although the pet names aren’t all that bad,” he added, walking over to a small table. He took a seat and beckoned Jhin to sit with him. They stared at each other some more, both observing the other.

“She was quick, wasn’t she?” Viktor said proudly. It took Jhin a second, but then he remembered the battle at the theater. Jinx was known for being quick and slippery on her own, but when he thought about it, she did seem faster.

“Very,” Jhin breathed, folding his arms. Silence once again fell between them, their words held tightly in their mouth.

“Nice place,” Jhin said, looking at the millions of wires and cords that hung off of metal pieces in the workshop. Sparks flew as the lights struggled to keep glowing.

“Thank you,” Viktor replied. It really seemed like he was thankful. There was a loud crash from the other end of the room and a fit of laughter. Viktor sighed again and continued to listen. Jinx suddenly came sprinting out from the corner, holding a tray with two misshapen cups and an odd teapot. She set it down on the table in front of them with exaggerated motions, and bowed facetiously. 

“Your tea,” she said, taking on a fake British accent.

“Thank you...” Viktor said unsurely taking one of the cups. Jhin did the same and took a small sip of the scalding liquid. It tasted like the cup itself, metallic and old, but the water itself was soothing and it had a nice peppermint flavor. Jinx scurred off again, seeming to be interested in something else. Once again, the silence fell between them as Jhin slowly drank his tea.

“So you’ve taken interest in Orianna?” Viktor said, catching Jhin off guard. He wasn’t too sure what to say.

“More or less. She’s an interesting one, and not as tough as she seems, poor girl,” he said, taking a longer sip. Viktor only nodded, eyeing his cup. Silence clung to their awkward conversation, and Jhin couldn’t pretend any longer. 

“Viktor,” he said, putting down his teacup. He looked at him with curious eyes, contrasting with his overall threatening look.”Why am I here?”

He only sighed and continued to stare at Jhin.

“I’m here to help you Jhin. I’ve noticed your little problem-” he gestured towards Whisper in its holster,” and I think I can offer you some assistance.”

“So you captured me?” He said defensively. Viktor let out a chuckle, but Jhin couldn’t find the humor. Being in a somewhat relaxed state, he could feel the soreness of bruises creeping on his arms and legs.

“I killed two birds with one stone,” he said matter of factly, but didn’t care to elaborate. Silence once more.

“... You can help me?” Viktor smiled, or at least seemed to. He stood up from the table, leaving his full teacup to sit cold. Jhin stood up too, draining whatever was left of his, and following Viktor towards a curtain. He pulled on it, revealing multiple machines that were welding and building without any control. They seemed to be working on small canisters, making them fairly quickly and setting them down on a bench. Viktor walked over to the bench, and instantly the machines stopped moving, as if waiting for a command. He picked up one of the red and black glowing canisters and handed it to Jhin.

“It’s a dancing grenade,” Jhin said, recognizing the design. It was one of his main attacks, other than his regular bullets. As he turned the heavy glass in his hands, he could feel the power coursing through it. It felt good.

“Exactly,” Viktor said.”A better replica of your poor design.” Jhin internally hissed at the stinging asteism.

“They definitely feel powerful,” he said, moving the canister in his hands. He could see it now, dancing between enemies and then bursting into a  blinding white explosion on the fourth fall. 

“This is all fine,” Jhin started,”but not what I was looking for.” 

“I’m aware,” Viktor said, walking over to yet another pair machines.”You want something to help  _ Whisper _ , or more specifically, something that will penetrate even the best of armor.” Jhin only nodded at his precise accusation, ready to see where he was going with it.

“How would you solve your problem?” Viktor asked curiously, obviously leading to something.

“Well,” Jhin said, taking a moment to think.”I would create stronger bullets, so I don’t have to risk modifying my gun.”

“The problem with that, is that modern magical bulletproof gear can take up to 6,000 SW’s, so even if you could get a bullet strong enough, it would blow your gun to smithereens.” He smiled smugly, happy that he could subtly brag about his knowledge. To Jhin, it seemed less impressive. In fact, he was just dragging out the supposed build up to his reveal.

“Okay,” Jhin said, folding his arms.”So we would modify my gun?”

“We would modify your gun, with magic,” he corrected.

“It already is though,” Jhin said quietly, and Viktor only shook his head.

“We would modify it with dark magic; magic that is uncommon to manufacturers that would be strong enough to pierce it. As well as the bullets.”

“Alright…”Jhin said, trying to comprehend what he was saying.”That would take a lot of energy and money though,” Jhin looked around the workshop,” and that doesn’t seem to be something you have right now.”

“We would use a battery, something that could charge regular bullets with a burst of magic and energy.” He started rummaging through a shelf, until he found a battery that was glowing purple. It was rather large and bulky.

“You want me to strap that to my gun?” Viktor only laughed deviously.

“That’s the best part.” He walked over to a workbench towards the corner of the room, one that Jhin did not remember seeing. When they walked over to, Jhin noticed a series of wires and cables, shaped in the structure of the human body.

“Is that-”

“That’s what you’ll be wearing. It circulates energy and magic like blood, constantly moving it through your body. It’s connected wirelessly to your gun, meaning that you would literally be giving your gun life, whilst making yourself physically stronger.” He explained it all slowly, as if giving a presentation he’d been practicing. 

Smiling, he added,”If you’re wondering, the energy that would be circulating through you is the same type of energy I gave Jinx to make her faster and stronger. That was just an injection, while this would be an endless cycle.”

Jhin nodded, staring endlessly at the wires. He had always thought about upgrading his own self, with the recent developments in technology, but he had an argument that always won against any of those ideas.

“What’s that?” he asked, pointing towards a pile of computer chips at the edge of the table.

“That would be for your brain. It will limit your emotions, making you more willing to kill.”

“Willing to kill?” Jhin said, confused by his choice of words.

Viktor paused, as if looking for the right words.“Empathy won’t get in your way.” The use of empathy caused Jhin to think of Orianna, and he started to wonder how much Viktor knew.

“I see,” he nodded, continuing to stare. He asked the question that had been on his mind from the start.”What do you want for this?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” he mused, once again aggravating him. He knew exactly what Jhin meant.

“No one just gives this high tech away to someone for free.”

“Ah, Khada,” he said, including Jhin’s first name for the first time.”You see, I’m willing to help anyone achieve upgrade, especially when I know who they are.” He seemed to be staring into Jhin’s soul, as if he  _ did _ know every detail.”But you’re right. All I require, is one simple favor.”

“Which is?” Jhin said eagerly.

“You get Orianna here for me. Simple as that,” he smiled. Jhin thought about it, of how he would try to convince Orianna to come to this wretched place. A bigger, and more obvious question entered his mind.

“Why do you need  _ me _ to get Orianna?” he asked suspiciously.

“Because,” he started,” she  _ trusts _ you. I know exactly how close you two have gotten.” A chill ran up Jhin’s spine. Instead of preceding, he decided to stay quiet at the comment. 

“You can have all of these upgrades. Just bring her down here, and then you can go on your way.” Viktor seemed to notice Jhin’s doubts as he continued to stare at the hardware.”I know it will be hard,” he said, placing a surprisingly comforting hand on Jhin’s shoulder.”But you’ll be teaching her a great lesson in human emotion.” Jhin looked up at him, puzzled.”You’d be teaching her betrayal.”

He turned away from Viktor, hearing an echoey chuckle from behind him. He honestly liked Orianna, as she seemed to have grown on him, but he had always thought himself willing to trade anything to achieve perfection. Why was this making him have doubts? Why was a silly robot making him reconsider all of his past goals and dreams?

“Okay,” Jhin said, acting cooly. Viktor, slightly surprised, just smiled.

“Perfect,” he said.”Now, let’s get you into this gear.” His metal hand on his shoulder leaned down and started to untangle the wires.

“No,” Jhin said quickly, and both figures stopped and stared at him.”I just want my gun. I doubt I’ll have to use it.”

“Alright…” Viktor said, putting down the wires and chips. Jhin put a hand on Whisper, who was sitting patiently in his holster. He felt reassurance of the presence of his weapon, something that he for some reason desperately needed.

“Jhin,” Viktor suddenly said, turning to him. Jhin looked at him back, willing to listen.”I don’t want you to see me as a bad guy.” 

He was perplexed at his words.”I don’t,” he said, but Viktor only shook his head.

“I admire you Jhin, how you are above all of these… people.” He seemed to gesture to all of Runeterra.”And I only want to continue that. You inspire me, and give me hope for the future.” He said it in such a sincere way, that Jhin genuinely smiled. Instead of a looming figure in front of him, he saw a lonely scientist.

“Why I want Orianna,” he continued,”is for personal reason only. We’ve been in this rivalry, and I want to  _ straighten _ things out.” Jhin was still suspicious at that part. There wasn’t a chance that it was going to be a peaceful encounter. He nodded his head again, and Viktor seemed somewhat satisfied. He pointed towards the exit, which had just enough room through the rubble to get through. Jhin opened the door, feeling the cold night’s breeze on his body. It brought him insecurity and he desperately wanted to go back to the smoky heat of the workshop.

“Farwell!” Viktor called as Jhin slinked away. He smiled weakly, as he walked through the lamp lit plaza of Zaun. Conflict aroused in himself, as he knew he had an impossible decision to make with too many consequences. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jhin spent a sleepless night in his apartment. His dreams consisted of his struggling with an unknown force. He felt like he was drowning on land, or suffocating while feeling his chest go up and down. When he woke up, he was drenched in cold sweat. His nerves felt like someone had pluck each individual ones, as they were pulsating and ringing, even as he withdrew his sheets from his body. Even while drinking water he was shaky, his window still pitch black with soft lights shining through. Nothing seemed to calm down his body.

Jhin wasn’t sure what was happening to him. He was obviously nervous about something. “ _ Orianna? _ ” he thought as he took a sip of coffee. He accepted the fact that he wasn’t going to sleep.” _ Orianna _ .” That name turned sour as he thought more about it. Orianna had done nothing for him, and practically used him to get what she wanted. Intentional or not, she was the one to blame here for his emotions. But at the same time, there had to be a reason to his kindness, even now. 

 

As light finally dawned through his window, Jhin rubbed his eyes. He awoke on his desk, he hair matted and his mouth tasting of dried coffee. He got up and did his necessities, including dressing as himself. Wearing his beige overcoat with his maroon shirt and pants made him feel better. Holding Whisper was even grander as he stared at himself in the mirror. “ _ Beautiful, _ ” he thought sadly, as he put on his mask. Jhin wouldn’t wear it in public, but he would keep it on him. Positioning Whisper in his secret holster and gathering his other traps and gear, he walked outside feeling like a new man. Now it was time to find Orianna.This would be the hard part, as no one was sure of her whereabouts after what happened in the theater. He had a suspicion though.

 

~

“She’s here…”Caitlyn said quietly, leading toward the back part of her office. To his luck, Caitlyn and Jayce had taken Orianna in the office, as she was sleeping, or more laying, down on a medical bed. There were scorch marks over her silver metal skin, and her ball had a small dent as it sat beside her. When they entered the room, it slowly levitated in the air, awaking Orianna. Her eyes lit up to a soft blue, which was more monotone than usual. Her face lifted when she saw Jhin.

“Saizo,” she smiled as he stood over her. Seeing this killing machine so weak and vulnerable made him feel a bit of euphoria at the pit in his stomach. However, it felt wrong to him in a way. It made him extremely relieved that she remembered to use his fake name in the presence of Caitlyn.

He knelt beside her, wanting to say something, to say her name, but he couldn’t. For some goddamn reason he felt guilty. If he could slap himself, to go back to being who he was, he would. He managed a weak smile.

“We need to talk,” he said deeply in her ear, making her turn her head slightly in alertness. Caitlyn, who was surveying the scene seemed content.

“Well we ought to be going,” Jhin sighed, standing back up to face Caitlyn.

“You sure she’s alright?” She asked him in a low voice.

“Positive,” he smiled wickedly, making her hesitate. Orianna and her ball stood by his side.

“Well, it was a lovely ballet Orianna,” she smiled, making Orianna smile to. They didn’t say anything after that.

 

~

 

Jhin walked with Orianna around Piltover, staying silent for the most part. Surprisingly, she didn’t try to start any conversation. If anything, she enjoyed the silence. They walked around the busy plaza until they came close to the Bridge Waltz, which could be seen in the distance. It was a long shot, but Jhin wanted to get Orianna as close to Viktor as he could without saying anything. When they started on the specific path to the Bridge Waltz, Orianna seemed to recognize a pattern.

“Where are we going?” Her words were so loud, despite her whisper. He stayed silent and they kept walking.

“Jhin-” she grabbed his arm with her metalic hands turning him to face her. She could tell something was wrong. He looked at her, and realized what the best way to go about this was. He smiled. Her face soften a bit, but not too much.

“We’re going to Zaun of course,” he said, trying to imitate his own voice. Even now, he felt unnatural. She loosened her grip.

“Why?” It sounded more curious than demanding.

“We’re meeting someone.” He started walking again, and she ran up behind him.

“Who!?” Now she was ecstatic.

“A friend of mine. He was interested in your performance and he wanted to meet us.” And there goes the lies. Jhin wasn’t completely being unhonest, but that still didn’t change the fact.

They walked on some more, finally reaching the Hydraulic Conveyor which they rode in silence. Jhin’s stomach started twisting as they got off of the elevator, knowing Viktor’s lab was only a few moments away.

“ _ I should being enjoying this _ ,” Jhin thought to himself as they walked through the crowd of people who were also filtering off of the Hydraulic Conveyor.” _ Orianna has been useless to me, in fact she’s been using me _ ,” he thought, is if he was trying to convince himself. If it were anybody else, Jhin would feel nothing but excitement. That fact that Orianna was probably going to be mutilated should’ve sent short pangs of pleasure throughout him, but all he felt when thinking about it was shivers down his spine. He still didn’t know why.

“Orianna,” Jhin said, feeling a bit better to see her soft neon eyes looking at him,”what is your plan for upgrading my gun?” He knew very well that she probably didn’t have any plans and that she would never end up fulfilling her bargain, but he was curious. Maybe seeing her struggle would help him.

“Well,” she started, tilting her head up to think. Instead of dismissing the issue like she usually would, Orianna’s head dropped. Jhin looked at her worriedly.

“Jhin…” she whispered, even softer than a whimper. She seemed to be crying. Instantly he felt surges of regret as she grabbed hold of his beige over cloak, stopping them both. She buried her head in it, making Jhin feel even worse than he did before, ironically.

“You’ve done so much for me, so much I don’t deserve.” This sudden emotion shocked Jhin, especially since it was all aimed toward him. He felt just as overwhelmed as her.

“You’ve helped me when no one else have. I haven’t felt this much emotion ever before in my  _ life _ . I feel-” her voice cut off. There was so many things wrong in this moment for him. Jhin had seen a lot of disgusting and mortifying things, most of them caused by himself, but this had to be the most disturbing thing for him. This robot, this thing, was having a breaking down like any normal girl her age. He could even feel real tears soak into his overcoat, which seemed impossible. Her next words were unthinkable.

“I love you Jhin.”

 

At this moment, at this very moment, the whole world seemed to stop moving. The smoke from the air vents in the streets stopped rising, and the lights just seemed to dim. Unknown emotions ran through Jhin at top speeds, but the one he recognized was disappointment. Disappointment in the fact that Orianna loved him. Disappointment in the fact that she was capable of it. And disappointment knowing he could never be with her. He didn’t love her back.

“Orianna,” he seemed to manage with a weak smile. As he held her, the world seemed to tick back into its original state.”You’re so foolish,” Jhin said warmly, hugging her one last time. Carefully, he pushed her away, and she rubbed her eyes. She looked up at him, expecting him to say something, anything, but they kept walking.

Not soon enough, they reached toward Viktor’s lab, Jhin pretending nothing had happened. He wished nothing had.

“Jhin…” The use of his name in a tone of uncertainty made him shudder.”Where are we?” She seemed to recognize his lab. He stayed silent. He walked forward to two large metal doors, hidden in the darkness. Orianna stayed put.

“Jhin…” she said fearfully again, taking a few steps back. He turned back towards her, his face darkened. She continued to back up, about to turn and run. Before she could, Jhin pulled out Whisper, adrenaline kicking into his system. He suppressed a sigh of relief as he held his friend in his hands once again. She yelped, freezing in place. Slowly he walked toward her. The closer he got, the close he could see her hurt expression through her tears. Strange enough, her ball was standing close to her, not trying to protect her at all. It made Jhin’s life easier and harder at the same time.

He held Whisper at her head as he silently led her to the metal doors. He opened one of them.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, pushing her into the dark abyss, which flickered with skidding sparks and stuttering lights. He closed the door behind him as he walked in, seeing her solemnly standing there. Her head was down. She was crying again.

“You’ve changed so much,” said a voice from the darkness. It made both Jhin and Orianna jump. She stared at Jhin with hatred, as if his eyes were her last chance of reasoning. Out of shame, he averted his eyes. From the shadows, a pair of glowing orange eyes, similar to Orianna’s blue, came into view. Slowly, the slim metal body of Viktor slithered out as he seemed to smile at both of them. Surprisingly, Orianna’s stance was confident. She stared him down, with the same emotional hatred that she had given to Jhin.

“Are you, crying?” he mused, almost chuckling. She felt her metal face, wiping off any moisture she felt. 

_ “That must be bittersweet for her,” _ Jhin thought, as he watched the events unfold. 

“Why do you want me here?” she spat at him, causing her ball to slowly rise beside her. Viktor’s metal arm on his shoulder twitched at the ball, taking a threatening stance.

“You know  _ very _ well.” His voice dropped and his eyes narrowed. They stared at each other. Viktor’s eyes soften when they fell onto Jhin, causing him to jump back into reality. 

“Thank you, Jhin,” he smiled, acting just like they were friends. Orianna’s head snapped to Jhin’s. He didn’t think she could look even more furious than before, but she proved him wrong. Jhin was just feeling terrible.

“Was this all part of your plan?” Orianna angrily whispered, her joints twitching in rage. Her arms shot out, as if gesturing to the whole of Runeterra. Jhin wanted to defend himself, wanted to tell her the truth, but out of shame, he stayed quiet.

“Jhin, go wait in the lounge area while I go get Orianna settled in. I’ll be with you in a moment,” Viktor said beckoning to a door right beside him. He nodded with a weak smile, stepping into the dimly lit room. He closed the door, not all the way though. Carefully, he watched as Viktor forced Orianna forward causing her to help.

“JHIN!” her words hit the floor and seemed to skid along the metal. He shuddered, staying put where he was. Without another word, the two walked out of sight.

 

Jhin had a dilemma. He was so sure of his decision before. He had wanted to become a killer again, for months now, and he had finally found his calling. As Jhin grabbed Whisper from its holster and proceeded to walk out of the room, he wondered if he was doing it for Orianna or himself. Even if Jhin didn’t care about Orianna, he would never accept Viktors offer. It would be great to have killer bullets, and become bolder and stronger, but, having emotions was the whole point of his killings. Without the buzz, the euphoria of his performances, there was no need for them. He could never agree with Viktor’s morals, even if it meant becoming the ultimate killing machine. And  _ God _ , did he wish he could become that.

He emerged from his room, walking in the near dark as he tried to follow the echo of Orianna’s cry. Jhin kept hitting garbage and giant sheets of metal, but thankfully not drawing to much attention. The maze of corridors was intoxicating, mostly from the multiple gases and toxins that were shooting out from the pipes that hung down from the ceiling. Every few seconds or so, he would hear the shrill grunts and screams from Orianna, as if she was trying to fight back. Once again, Jhin cursed at himself for being so indecisive about everything. How naive he must have been to just follow Orianna around and blinding accept Viktor’s deal. He seemed like an idiot to himself, getting even madder everytime he tripped over something.

“ _ Not now,” _ he whispered to himself through gritted teeth.” _ Orianna first. _ ” With that in mind he tried to keep a cool head and continued his search for Orianna.

Finally, he came to a closed door, which had been slammed shut before. Getting Whisper ready, he slowly eased the door open. Immediately he saw Viktor looming over Orianna, but not in an indifferent stance. It was more of like he was observing her, all while she struggled with metal chains that restrained her arms. In the corner, Jhin saw her ball sitting on the cold floor, inactive and twitching with orange electricity. 

“Look at you…” Viktor said, indeed gazing onto Orianna. Jhin noticed his tone as something as his own. It sounded just like when Jhin looked at his victims, but kinder.

“You’re crying again. That’s impossible.” He smirked, as if the entire situation was humorous to him.”How does a heartless killer like you, cry?” Viktor was now extremely interested, his inner scientist seeming to peak out. Jhin continued to watch quietly, watching where this would go.

“Why do you hate me?” Orianna said, her voice being her standard robotic voice, with the same haziness as when he first met her.

“I don’t hate you. I merely disagree with you. Immensely.” It would’ve been a funny statement, despite the fact he said it in such a serious way.”I’m not trying to bring you down, Orianna. In fact, I’m trying to improve you.” That’s when Viktor’s lazer hizzed with bright light as it started to push through Orianna’s core. Jhin couldn’t tell if it was hurting her or not, but she stayed silent nonetheless, as if she had accepted this cruel fate of hers. When Jhin knocked humorously on the door, Viktor immediately stopped. Orianna’s eyes were closed lightly, but Viktor’s where wide awake.

“I can’t let you do that,  _ Viktor _ .”


	8. Chapter 8

Viktor sighed with a soft smile as he shook his head at Jhin. He seemed disappointed in a way, ticking his tongue with humor.

“Jhin,” he said, taking an innocent step towards him. Jhin aimed Whisper at the metal man, awaiting some form of attack.

“Why must we do this? You agreed to my terms; I helped you.” Viktor’s voice was strained, as if he were holding back a yell. His facial features twitched as his mechanical arm swayed back and forth on his shoulder.

“Then this should be easy. Give me back Orianna and you can keep your tech. Or do you need me to explain more?” It was a nice feeling to be in power for once for Jhin, to be the one who pointed the gun.

“Oh, you are much more childish than I thought,” Viktor sighed again, causing anger to shoot through Jhin. He admitted to himself that he had made a mistake, but being called a child was just insulting. Jhin had always thought, always knew, that he was above the others. He was mature and intellectual, not a  _ child _ .

“It should’ve been a easy choice for you, but you got emotional.  _ She _ got in your way.” He gestured towards Orianna who was lying motionless on the table.”What happened to us being friends? Or can’t you decide that either?” Now Viktor was teasing him, his accent thick and salty.

“Orianna is innocent, she has nothing to do with this. Give me her and we will go quietly.” Jhin notioned to Whisper.

“You’re not a hero Jhin, stop pretending to be one. If it was anyone else you would’ve left, with or without my tech. Why is she different? Why do you care?”

This was when Jhin started to lie, only a little.

“Because she’s  _ my _ production. I had plans to kill her long before this, long before she became attached. Honestly it will make her death even more beautiful than before.” To be honest, killing Orianna had crossed his mind more than once. Especially towards the beginning of their meeting did Jhin want to kill her the most. Ever since they became friends though, the idea left his mind, no matter how needy he was.

“I don’t believe you,” was all Viktor said before Jhin felt his back being hit a bolt of electricity. He arched his back and yelled, turning around to only be greeted by the darkness. A ear splitting laugh rang throughout the laboratory as a barrage of bullets started raining on Jhin. Quickly, Jhin dived behind a metal sheet, scrounging his belt for his resources. 

“Oh Jhin!~” The awful voice of Jinx said as she slowly peeked behind the metal sheet. Jhin, however, was gone, only leaving a small space empty. Suddenly confused, Jinx stepped forward, initiating a trap Jhin had put down. The small spot was now glowing with swirling purple and white light, as a high pitched whistle rang through the attack. Jhin watched from afar as Jinx tried to run from the soon-to-be explosive, but of course Jhin was prepared. As if almost like a dance, Jhin hiked his knee up, aiming true at Jinx as he suddenly snapped down, firing a hot white light at Jinx. She shuddered and yelped as it hit her, entrapping her as the trap exploded, causing her to fall on her bruised knees. Jhin breathed happily, exhilarated that his best combo had worked. Already the excitement of the fight raced through his veins, causing his heart to beat fast with adrenaline. He wiggled his gloved fingers in front of him as Jinx sat there breathing heavily. It amazed him how rusty he was, and how good it felt to him.

He gazed down at the floor under her that was burned with an outline of a lotus, which seemed to have also landed on her legs. Jhin looked over from his spot at Viktor, who only shook his head in anger. He yelled at Jinx, who’s smile only became bigger. 

Before Jhin could even run, another blue laser shot in between the metal pieces, nicking Jhin’s metal covered arm. He hissed again as the electricity ran up his muscles, causing them to twitch uncontrollably. Jhin saw from above the metal sheets came Jinx, her skinny legs pulled under her as she leapt from her spot, aiming her rocket launcher directly at Jhin. With his muscle spasms thankfully ending, he jumped backward, into the deeper part of the laboratory. Jinx only laughed again as she switched to her minigun. Jhin continued to back away, until he hit the wall. Instantly he knew he was in trouble, and no match for the speeds of Jinx. A buzzing sound suddenly aroused in the room, and he looked at Viktor to see he was started to cut into Orianna once more. He merely smirked as he did it, staring deeper and deeper into whatever circuits lied in Orianna’s torso.

However, Jhin was distracted once again by Jinx, who had him cornered with her smile. Slowly, she crept forward, aiming her gun at Jhin. Her red eyes were wild and her pale skin translucent from the injuries. She laughed again as she approached Jhin, her finger twitching on her trigger.

“ _ What the hell is she waiting for? _ ” Jhin thought fearfully as his mind raced to find a way out. Any minute he would be shot with a barrage of bullets straight at him. There was no room to dodge or to fire back; no hope of escape in his eyes.

Of course, as luck would have it, Jinx was suddenly thrown aside as if she were a rag doll. The unknown force caused even Jhin to flinch at its power. In the place of where Jinx was standing was now Orianna’s ball, levitating as its daggers were sprouted sharply at its side. Jhin, relieved, looked over at Orianna’s body, who was still lifeless to Viktor’s touch. It boggled Jhin that her ball wouldn’t just attack Viktor, but would help him. 

The sudden grunting and movement of Jinx kicked his mind back in motion as he aimed another skill shot right at Viktor. Lining it up, Jhin kicked up his knee and smoothly brought it down to the floor this time, crossing it with the other one. The force of the shot caused him to have to catch himself from his already aching injuries. 

Viktor was hit by the white light, making him be forced to the side of the table. He gripped the edges, panting at the sudden burst of damage. Whatever laser that was aimed at Orianna now seemed to be shut off as Viktor tried to gather himself. 

Orianna’s ball was now beside him, emanating a blue and white light around it. Jhin could feel his muscles become stronger, but he wasn’t exactly sure why her ball would be doing this now. His thoughts were answered by a round of bullets from Jinx’s minigun out from the corner. She cackled horrendously, but Jhin dived out of way and was thankful for the speed boost. Orianna’s ball was right next to him again, circling slowly as if readying itself for another maneuver.  

As the sound of a laser was turned back on, Jhin knew he had to finish off Jinx quickly. Still dodging attacks, Jhin unloaded the first three bullets from his gun. It was almost painful knowing he would only be using one and not the full set, but it had to be done. He rounded a corner, Whisper pulsating in his hands, waiting to release the fourth shot. Quietly he waited, hearing Jinx’s footsteps just around the corner. When she would show her face, he would fire, hopefully putting this all to an end.

What Jhin was not expecting though, was a Super Mega Death Rocket hitting him right in the face. With a crash like thunder, Jhin’s body was thrown from its position onto the floor, the explosion knocking the air out of him and probably fracturing a rib. The ball’s shield helped muffle the damage, but it was still a great impact.

Painfully, Jhin started crawling away from Jinx, who had now rounded the corner. He looked back at her, seeing her devious smile as he crawled faster, trying to regain his strength. From the dim lighting, he saw Jinx move her arm, and something released from it. As his hands were pushing him forward, one of them landed directly into one of Jinx’s traps. The traps seemed like they kept biting him, his fingers burning and starting to bleed from the sharp teeth. He winced in pain as he tried to remove the flame chomper, but it stuck to his hand, continuing to press down violently onto his fingers.

“Bye bye!” Jinx giggled, watching Jhin suffer from the cement floor. She started to switch out her minigun for her more infamous gun, fishbones, when there was a crackle of light. With a short scream from Jinx, she fell to the floor, pulsating with electricity. Standing over her was Orianna’s ball. It seemed to be watching Jinx, just staring endlessly. 

Jhin finally got trap off of his hand and heaved himself up. Taking Whisper he walked over towards the twitching Jinx, and took no time firing his fourth shot into her squirming body.

Dark blood was gushing from her abdomen, but Jhin knew that she would be revived soon enough. However, Jinx wasn’t getting up anytime soon, leaving Jhin focusing on the buzzing noise that came from the corner. As quietly as he could, he walked back towards Viktor, clutching his torso with his chewed up hand.

“Viktor,” Jhin breathed, severly out of breath. Viktor turned his robotic head, his eyes furrowing. He stayed silent, continuing to operate on Orianna’s lifeless body. 

“I don’t want to fight you,” he said finally, stopping whatever procedure he was doing on Orianna.

“So Jinx just volunteered,” Jhin said sarcastically. Viktor smiled sadly, taking a step toward Jhin.

“Jhin, we’re on the same side here, we don’t have to do this.” It took Jhin all his willpower not to just yell at Viktor with all the rage he had. All he wanted was to leave; to leave Piltover with Orianna safe and sound, and forget that anything ever happened. 

Before he could actually say any of this, there was an all too familiar voice behind him.

“FREEZE!” Just as Jhin looked over his shoulder, he saw the rage induced face of Vi, sprinting at him with full speed, her arm extending. God did he wish Orianna’s ball was with him

The impact was hard and heavy, knocking him once again to the ground. Grunting, he opened his eyes and saw Vi, Caitlyn, and Jayce, running after Viktor, who was yelling in his defense. Caitlyn was the one that helped him up, but her shock about almost dropped him again.

“ _ Jhin _ ?” She said, confused as she took a step back. Everyone’s head seemed to turn towards him. ”What the blooming heck are you doing here?” He stayed silent, gripping his whole abdomen that seemed to be shaking in trauma.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Vi said sheepishly as she handcuffed Viktor. Caitlyn only rolled her eyes.

“Jhin, please,” Viktor pleaded as Jayce tried to shove him out of the room.”We’re on the same side here, please-” but he was out of the room. It was almost sad to Jhin, seeing Viktor at the hands of Jayce, who could barely comprehend anything. He watched as Vi picked up the slowly breathing body of Orianna, who had multiple wires and circuits sticking out of her chest. Gently, she carried Orianna out of the room, right being Jayce. Soon enough, it was just Caitlyn and Jhin, trapped in silence.

“Why are you here?” She asked again. He only looked at her, too tired to want to explain the truth, but also too tired to make up some lie.

“It’s complicated,” he sighed, rubbing his eyes. She just shook her head in laughter.

“You’ll have to come with us for questioning of course.” Now she was back into her business mode. He only stretched in reply, nodding his head.

“Saizo,” she added, before walking towards the door.

_ “Well shit, she’s knows,” _ Jhin thought to himself, really feeling the soreness of his previous attacks. _ ”Not like I’m using that name anymore anyways. _ ”

Right before she left, she said,”Do you know where Jinx went?” Jhin looked towards the spot he had left the squirming child, but of course, she was missing.

“No idea,” he smiled cunningly, and Caitlyn left him, alone and hurting.

 


	9. Chapter 9: Ending

 

The next few days were surprisingly hectic. Jhin was left with multiple bruises, all of them seeming to make a permanent mark on his body. Luckily his identity still stood, which was better for both his and Piltover’s case. If word got out that Jhin, the Golden Demon of Ionia, was staying in Piltover, everything would fall into chaos. Caitlyn, however, had a very convincing conversation on why he should leave. To be fair, he had done nothing wrong by law, unlike when he was in Demacia. Viktor was to be put on trial, but Orianna dropped charges. When Jhin confronted her about it, she didn’t explain. Perhaps this action was an awakening in her quest to become more human, but Jhin would never know, or care. His thoughts, as he left his apartment, fell more on disappointment.

”Dreams come to Piltover, to either come true or be destroyed,” he thought to himself. His were just unlucky enough to be crushed, like all the other novice inventors in the present. However, he did learn more about friendship and how much it actually means to him. Nevertheless, Jhin was just itching to leave the stinking city, to travel elsewhere or maybe even home. Looking at his tired eyes and greasy hair in the mirror, Jhin straightened his jacket. He did want to look presentable for his (hopefully) last ruse with the Piltover police force.

 

~

 

“You didn’t find anything?” 

She looked worried, if not concerned by the way she lowered her voice. Vi was in the next office over, although she seemed busy with a brightly colored donut. 

“Find anything?” Jhin repeated, rocking gently back and forth in his chair. Light shown through the window, casting an eerie aura in the police station.

“For...your ‘killings’?” Ever since Caitlyn found out that ‘Saizo Scuderi’ was actually Khada Jhin, she had been on edge in his presence. The mention of his failed mission brought an irritated frown onto his face.

“Sadly no,” he sighed, tapping his finger on the wooden chair arm. Now he really wanted to leave. She relaxed a bit, taking a sip out of her coffee cup. A look of seriousness came on her face. She leaned back in her chair.

“What was Viktor offering you? For Orianna,” she clarified.

“Things for my ‘killings’,” he said in a mocking tone, smiling sickly at her. She sighed as well, although still obviously on edge.”I did not take them if that’s what your asking about.”

“And you’re sure you don’t know where Jinx is?” 

Jhin paused for a moment, but then replied in a whisper,”Positive.”

Silence began to creep into the golden lit room as Caitlyn tried to avoid his striking gaze. Jhin found it amusing that Caitlyn wasn’t comfortable with him, after how nice she was to him. Or as nice as Caitlyn was willing to be for a semi-stranger.

“It was a nice show,” she said finally, looking at the floor. The question caught Jhin off guard, as the events of the ballet were still corrupted by Jinx.

“Thank you. She’s really come far.”

“I’ll say.” She looked right into his eyes.”You’ve really helped her, you know?” Jhin said nothing. Caitlyn cleared her throat.

“Orianna’s performance really opened the eyes to the community. Despite the fact I disagree with your line of work,” she said her words carefully,”I respect your choice for helping Orianna.”

“Just what I needed,” He smiled, making a complete joke of the rare, heartfelt compliment from Caitlyn. She bit her lip angrily, as if containing a sudden wave of annoyance.

“Anyways, I would highly suggest you get out of this city before you, or I, do anything we might regret. If you kill anybody Jhin-” she said, raising her voice,”then I will personally hunt you down myself.”

“Good to know,” he mumbled, knowing that Caitlyn’s paranoia was unnecessary. With his identity of no use, especially to the police department, Jhin wasn’t going to try anything stupid. From there on Jhin waved a quick goodbye and hurriedly walked out of the station.

~

 

Bag in lap, Jhin Was sitting on the station bench. Huge team cloud billowed through the station, filling the crowded platform with a toasty mell. He had been sitting for about half and hour and was ready for another few hours on the way to the east coast. Jhin had decided that he wanted to go back home, back to the tranquil setting that inspired so many of his performances. 

_ “Ah, my performances. _ ” The thought hadn’t completely left him, but remembering past shock of euphoria made him smile. Still, he was impatient and just wanted to leave the troubled city behind.

“Jhin.” The voice a low, crackly, with a hint of sweetness. Without turning his head he could tell that it was Orianna, standing just left to him. She sat down next to him, still he didn’t look at her. He a too tired and honestly didn’t want to deal with the more emotional part of his departure. They sat in silence, just staring out onto the empty  train tracks. 

“Why are you?” Jhin aked, sighing as he did. He a honestly curious.

“To say goodbye.” Her voice a monotone, as if she was just a robot.

“You don’t need to do that Orianna,” he said. Now it was her turn to sigh, angrily. 

“Yes I do. You’ve been a friend to me, and by human custom I am to say goodbye.” Friend was a word that was soft to him, like a cloud that was passing through him on the wind. He wondered if he had been a friend, or if he had just been a business partner. 

There was a loud screech from the tracks and soon a long, sleek, and metallic  train came bursting from the dark tunnel. Immediately there was a crowd of people, swarming the  train . Jhin stood up and turned to Orianna, casting a large, black shadow onto her.

“Well then  _ Orianna _ .” His voice was irritated and his eyes were large as a mad man’s. His anger might have seen unexpected, but Jhin had thought hard and long about Orianna. Yes, he had helped her and probably changed her life, but he was still leaving Piltover with nothing. Maybe his selfishness was flooding back into him, but he was still furious with some of her actions.

“ _ Goodbye _ . May you learn to keep your promises.” The look of shock on her face was past her human like abilities. She was truly hurt, and Jhin wasn’t sorry. As the  train screeched again, Jhin turned around on his foot, walking briskly through the crowd and onto the train. He didn’t look back until he was on the train, looking at the metal shell of a human who was sitting still on the bench. Instead of crying or walking up to leave, Orianna just stood there, completely motionless like a doll sitting on a shelf. Guilt began to creep up onto him, but Jhin pushed it away. This whole  _ adventure _ had been one big emotional mess, and Jhin wanted to make out one emotion out of this mess. Disappointment.

  
  
~  
  


In the dark, the complete dark, was a man who was broken. All his life he had been wanting and wanting, but always staying silent. The shadows around him seemed to bounced from him to the wall, going back and forth in a sickening motion. They were taunting him, telling him to keep going, to keep trying, to keep making a fool of him. This torment went on for days at moments when he was alone. Even at his greatest achievements they seemed to criticize him and urge him to do better. 

It was never like that before. Before, the shadows helped him, told him secrets to success and reality. They helped him and became a part of him. Although, through the years he has become corrupted, under the influence of the raging shadows. Still, he lives on, performing his sacred duty when called upon. The shadows don’t bother him much anymore, only when something is coming. And in the dark, the complete dark, Zed knew something was coming.

  
  
  



End file.
